bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Thank You/Quotes
Thank You/Quotes Algie: - Wow… thanks, Jimmy! - That’s like the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me! Angie: - *giggles* Thanks, Jimmy. - Thank you, Jimmy! *giggles* - Thank you! *giggles* Beatrice: - Much obliged. - I thank you. Bif: - Thanks, I really appreciate this. - Cool, thanks. Bo: - Thanks, pal. I owe you one. - Thank you. Bryce: - Thanks Jimmy, the other preps will hear about this. - Thanks, I guess. Bucky: - Thanks Jimmy. That’s great. - Gee, thanks! Casey: - Thanks, buddy. - Cool, thanks. Chad: - Thanks. You’re a good sport. - Thank you. Christy: - It was nice of you. - Thanks for doing that. - Thanks a lot. Clint: - Okay, man. You ain’t that bad! - Thanks! Constantinos: - Thanks for the help, Jimmy. - Thank you. Cornelius: - Oh, Jimmy! Thank you for your assistance! - Thank you so much. Damon: - That’s man, that was cool. - Thanks man. Dan: - Thanks dude. - Thanks buddy. Davis: - Thanks Hopkins. - Thanks man. Derby: - Thanks, Jimbo. - Thanks. I deserved it. Donald: - Many thanks, Jimmy. - Oh, many thanks. Duncan: - Thanks Jimmy. - You rock! Earnest: - Thank you, Jimmy. You have your uses after all. - Thank you, amigo. Edgar: - You know, you’re alright Jimmy. - Thanks man. Edward: - Good job, Jimmy. - Thanks. Ethan: - Thanks kid. You’re alright. - Oh cool, thanks. Eunice: - Thanks a bunch, Jimmy. - Thanks Jim. Seriously, thank you! - Thank you very much. Fatty: - Your task is complete, brave knight. - Thanks. Gary: - Thanks, Jim. - Thanks. Gloria: - Your good deed is twice a blessing. - How noble and chivalrous you are! - Very much obliged. Gord: - Well done Hopkins, well done indeed. - I suppose I should thank you. Gordon: - Awesome man, thanks! - Thanks a million! Gurney: - Aw, thanks man! - Hey, thanks! Hal: - Thanks Jimmy, that was awesome. - Thanks! Ivan: - Thanks Jimmy. You’re cooler than you look. - Yeah, thanks. Jerry: - Thanks for sorting that out for me Jimmy. - Thanks. Johnny: - Thanks Jimmy. You’re alright, ya know. - Thanks kid. Juri: - Jimmy, thank you. - Thank you. Justin: - I suppose I should thank you, Hopkins. - You have my gratitude. Karen: - Aw, thanks Jimmy! - Cool Jimmy, thanks. - Hey thanks. Karl: - Thanks for doing as I asked, Hopkins. - Thank you. Kirby: - Thanks Hopkins, you’re learnin’. - Thanks. Lance: - Alright Hopkins, thanks. - Hey, thanks man. Lefty: - Hey, cool Hopkins. Thanks. - Yeah… thanks. - Cool. Thanks. Leon: - Cool Jimmy. Thanks. - Um, thanks? Lola: - Thank you honey. - Thanks. You’re sweet. - Thank you. Lucky: - Thanks kid. - Thanks a lot. Luis: - Cool Jimmy, thanks. - Thanks. Mandy: - Thanks Jimmy, you’re the greatest! - Ooh, thanks Jimmy! - Ooh, thank you so very much! Max: - Thank you, Hopkins. You’re a credit to the school. - Thank you! Melody: - Thank you Jimmy! - You’re the best! - I don’t deserve a friend like you! - You’re so sweet. Melvin: - Hey, thanks Jimmy! - Thank you. Norton: - You now what? You’re not all bad, Hopkins. - Thanks. Omar: - Thanks, Jim. - Great! Thanks! Otto: - Well thanks. I guess. - Thanks. Parker: - Thank you, Hopkins. - Thank you kindly. Peanut: - Thanks Jimmy. I owe you one. - Hm. Thanks. Pedro: - Thank you, sir. - Oh, thank you! Thank you! Pete: - Thanks Jimmy. That’s cool of you. - Thanks. Pinky: - Ooh, Jimmy! I really appreciate it. - Thank you very much, Jimmy. - Ooh, thank you! Ray: - I can’t believe you did that! Thank you! - Thank you very much! Ricky: - Good work, Hopkins. You ain’t too bad. Need a little more grease, but not bad. - Cool, thanks man. Russell: - Jimmy, you okay. - Thanks. Seth: - Very good, Hopkins. - Good. Sheldon: - Thanks. Wanna be friends? - Thank you. I guess. Tad: - That was nice work Jimmy. - Hey, thanks. Ted: - Bro, you get the game ball for that one. - Your All-American QB thanks you. Thad: - You have me eternal thanks. - A thousand thanks! Tom: - Alright, that’s frikkin’ wicked! - Oh cool! Thank you! Trent: - Thanks man. You’re a little less of a zitbag in my eyes. - Yeah, thanks. Trevor: - Thanks a lot Jimmy! - Great, thank you! Troy: - Nice going Hopkins. - Thanks. Vance: - Hey, thanks a lot big guy. - Thanks. Wade: - Yeah… thanks! Wicked, man! - Thanks a bunch, man. Zoe: - Awesome, thanks. - Hey Jimmy, thanks. - Cool. Bambillo: - Thanks a lot, Jimmy. - Cheers! Bethany: - Thanks so much. You’re quite the little helper. - Well, thank you! Betty: - Hey, thanks a lot. - Thanks! Brandy: - Thanks for that, kid. - Thanks. Breckindale: - You’re the man, Jimmy-man. - Thank you very much! Bubas: - Thanks for the favor. No one’s done crap for me in a long time. - I’m in your debt. Buckingham: - Thanks kid. You’re alright. - Thanks! Burton: - Thanks Hopkins. You’re a good kid for a degenerate. - Thank you! Carmichael: - Thank you, young sir. - Thank you. Carvin: - Thank you. Good job. - I appreciate it! Castillo: - Thanks kid. Good job man. - Hey, thanks! Chuck: - Thanks kid. - Thanks. Crabblesnitch: - I suppose I better thank you, James. - I thank you. Crystal: - Nice work, kid. You really know how to please a women. - Thanks a lot! Danvers: - Very good, Hopkins. - Very good then. Denny: - You rock! - Thanks man. Doolin: - Thank you, young man. You did her. - Why, thank ya. Dorsey: - ‘Preciate that, boy. - Well, thank you very much! Edna: - Nice work, Jimmy. - Thanks! Fenwick: - Oh thank you! - And thank you! Floyd: - Ah, thanks a million, bud. - Cheers! Freeley: - Good work, kid. - Thanks! Galloway: - Thank you, young squire. - I’m in your debt. Gregory: - ‘Preciate it, son. - ‘Preciate it. Handy: - Thanks for the help, kid. - Thank you! Thank you! Hattrick: - Thank you, Hopkins. - Many thanks. Thank you! Hector: - That’s the way you do it! Nice one! - And that’s how it’s done. Yeah! Hobo: - Thanks kid. You’re one of the good ones. - Thank you. Huntingdon: - Just what I wanted. Thank you, my friend. - Cheers, man. Ian: - Yo, Jimmy-jam! Much love from the trailer parks. - Yo, gangsta! Props to the homie! Isaacs: - I’m much obliged, young man. - Why thank you. - Merci. You’re so kind. Ivanovich: - Thanks kid. Ya’know, you’re not too bad. - Thanks. Johnson: - Thanks pal. - Thanks. Kopke: - Thanks Jimmy. - Why thank you. Krakauer: - Mission accomplished, very young man. Good job. - Thank you. Lisburn: - Thanks, son. - Thank you very much. Luntz: - Mmm, ah… (while chuckles lightly) Thank you! *chuckles* - Ah… thank you. Maria: - That was real nice of you Jimmy. - Thank you, baby. Martin: - A friend in need is a friend indeed, friend. Matthews: - I am forever grateful. - Cheers. McInnis: - Thanks, big guy! You’re a good kid, ya’know. - Well I thank you kindly! McRae: - Thank you for that. - Thank you. Mihailovich: - Thank you, Jimmy! You the man! - Spasibo! Monson: - That-a boy! - Great, thanks. Moratti: - Thank you so much, my young friend. - Thank you, my friend. Morrison: - Thank you, son. I appreciate it. - Thank you. Mr. Gordon: - Well. Thank you, young buck. - Thank you very much. Nate: - Nicely done, dude. - Thanks. Neil: - Thanks kid. - Thanks then. Nicky: - Jimmy. You da man! - Hey. Thanks. Oh: - Thank you, my friend. - Thank you. O’Rourke: - Thanks for doin’ that! - Thank you. Osbourne: - Nice work, frosh. There’s hope for you yet. - Thank you. Peabody: - Much obliged. - I appreciate it. Peters: - Thank the goddess! You’re a lifesaver. - Thanks honey. Philips: - I’m so grateful. Thank you. - Thank you. Ramirez: - Muchas gracias, Jimmy. Thank you very much. - Jimmy, me amigo, that was very nice of you. - Muchas gracias. Thank you very much. Rudy: - What on Earth is that? A potato? Rushinski: - Thanks dear. - Thanks. Salvatore: - Hey there, junior. Thanks a bunch. - Thanks a bunch. Slawter: - You have my gratitude, young man. - You have my gratitude. Smith: - That was pretty alright, kiddo. Thanks. - Thank you friend. Stan: - Thanks, buddy. - Oh, sweet! Thanks man. Sullivan: - I appreciate it, young man. - Thanks. - Thank you very much. Svenson: - Daw, thank ya! Thanks a ton! - Thank ya kindly! Theo: - Yeah, I knew you had it in ya. I can tell from your pipes. They’re solid. - Word up, brother! Cool. Tobias: - Jim. You’re a stand up fella. Thank you. - I’m much obliged. Watts: - Thank you, uh, whatever your name is! - I am grateful. Wiggins: - Thank you, Hopkins! You’re going places. - A million thanks. Williams: - Thanks son. Good job. - Thank you. Zack: - Thank you, young man. - Um. Thank you.